What Makes You Special?
by 8ami
Summary: They're discussing matters when Batman's special treatment comes up. And for once, Flash doesn't back down like the others. This isn't about petty wants though. Afterwords the two seek each other out to talk without such strain.
1. Special

**Title**: What makes you special?  
**Word Count**: 1,774  
**Pairings**: None  
**Summary**: They're discussing matters when Batman's special treatment comes up. And for once, Flash doesn't back down like the others. This isn't about petty wants though.

* * *

The six of the original seven Justice League members stood in their meeting hall discussing security matters now that Hawkgirl left...the way that she did.

How much did she know? Induce from silly conversations? Do you think she could spot a hero without their hood on?

Somewhere along the way the worry about Hawkgirl turned into worry about each other. How much did everyone know about each other? Would it be better or worse to just get everything out in the air? What was to happen if one of them ever fell as a member – who would tell their family or their other employer? What would they tell them? Should information be stored in the computer or with one of the members? Why should one member get to know and not the others?

That. That right there. That's where things went wrong.

Someone said something about Batman already knowing everything. Someone else said that wasn't fair. Someone said they should all know. More agreed. Batman didn't.

"I'm not sharing my secret identity." He voice was solid and even and left no room for argument.

And people started to move on. Just like that. Because he's Batman. Just like always.

But this wouldn't be a very good story if it stayed like always. Ordinary is boring.

Flash is not boring.

Flash stood up, his hands extended out in the national sign for 'What the Hell?' Surprise and confusion is written on many of the other member's faces as they turn to look at him. Wonder Woman and Superman are standing near the head of the table a little off center and both look uncertain. J'hnn has looked up from his seat across from the Flash with curiosity on his face – the Flash hadn't said too much throughout the meeting. Green Lantern has folded into his chair besides J'hnn looking devastated about the whole Hawkgirl situation. He peers up at Flash with dark, sad eyes. Batman is standing back off to Flash's left with a single eyebrow arched.

"Seriously?" He asks the general room. When no answer echoes he turns on his heel facing Batman. His chair pushed back by the motion falls to the floor unnoticed. "Why the hell are you special?"

It takes a second of silence for Batman to answer though it's hard to tell if he's confused by the question or just thinking of an answer. It's probably the latter.

"Explain."

Flash lets out a brutish sigh. "I mean you know who we all are. Right?" A single nod is all the answer the red-clad hero is given. "Then why don't we get to know yours?"

"This isn't about being fair." Batman's remote answer only seems to cross the younger hero more.

"You're damn right it isn't." This time Batman can't hid a little bit of surprise. "It's about right and wrong and more importantly safety. You said earlier that you have the information about us in case one of us goes rogue – which I'll admit is a pretty good reason – but what about you? What if you go rogue?"

Batman grits his teeth. "I won't."

"You're human." And the statement is made like it's the only thing Flash needs to say.

No one says anything. Not a single sounds echoed in the room as they all waited for Batman to speak. Flash is staring the man down a few feet from him, out of arms reach J'hnn notes. _He's smarter than we all think._ Suddenly the Martian wonders how well they really know each other. He has kept from reading anyone's mind out of privacy concerns addressed to him at the beginning of the League's formation but now he's wished he'd peeked a little. Especially with the Scarlet Speedster standing over there holding his ground against Batman.

"I won't go rogue. My reason for being a hero is solid."

"And ours aren't?" That wasn't Flash, but Batman keeps his eyes on the speedster.

"As you stated, I'm human. I chose to do this. Completely. There was no ideal thinking that I was given something to help others with. I wasn't designed to be a hero but I am." He paused just a second. "My reasons are more solid."

"What if you get mind-controlled? Or maybe you're reason change – let's face it people change." That was Flash again. Batman seems to dismiss his words.

"What if's."

Flash folds his arms in a huff. "But that's what this is all about isn't it. It's _what if_ one of us goes rogue. It's _what if_ someone messes with our heads. Security measures are for _what if_ situations."

It takes Superman until now to understand exactly what bothers him about this situation. It's that Flash isn't smiling. He sounds real and he too understands what J'hnn was thinking. They don't know anything but what the costume shows about each other. How much of that is just an act?

How on Earth could he continue to fight alongside these men and women?

Batman doesn't say anything and Flash goes on. "How can we save each other if we go rogue without knowing who we are? How can we trust each other if we know nothing about each other? How can this work if we aren't honest right now?"

"My reasons won't change. You can trust that." Batman grates out with irritation. Though it's hard to tell if he's bothered by the Flash or his words.

"How can we when we don't know that reason?" Flash lets his arms drop and takes a set forward. "You aren't God, Batman; I don't have to have faith in you."

Batman's eyes narrow. "I never said I was God."

"You're acting like it."

"And you're acting like a child."

"No, you just don't like that I'm finally questioning you."

"There isn't anything to question."

"You run around in tights by the name of a winged rat fighting crime for a city that doesn't even like you – of course there is something to question!"

And the room is silent. Both men are breathing a bit harder now and neither allows their eyes to fall.

"My parents were killed when I was a child."

It takes another second to realize that Batman just revealed something about himself. Flash, however, still doesn't seem pleased.

"A lot of people grow up without parents." That statement sounds incredibly sad coming from Flash's mouth. And harsher. "Why does your parents' dying make you more solid as a hero than us?"

Someone – maybe Wonder Woman or maybe Superman – begin to protest. "Flash, you're pushing it."

"No, I'm not." The words weren't loud but they were even.

"You don't understand." Batman states a second later and he sound sad. "You don't understand loss."

And Flash's eyes go wide with anger at first.

Realization hit and suddenly Flash is laughing. It sounds horrid. "You lying bastard!" He gets out as his fit of laughter subsides. "You don't know anything about us. Nothing more than we do about you."

Confusion is spread evenly throughout the room.

"I don't understand why would you lie about knowing something you don't?" Flash asks suddenly sounding a lot more like the man they are use to.

Batman isn't amused. He's actually pretty close to hitting the speedster. "I'm not lying."

"Yeah right." Flash's eyes narrow. "You have to be otherwise you would know I understand lost pretty damn well. I know what failure and hatred feels like. You would know that if you knew anything about me."

Batman cocks his head to the side then makes a decision. "Your name is Barry Allen. You're father murdered your mother and was sentence to jail for a life sentence. You never believed your father did it so you graduated top of your class from Central City University in Forensic Science and got a job with Central City Police where in your free time you work on your father's case. You meet your wife Iris West shortly after joining the CCPD and within the next three years married her. Six years ago though you're father died in jail. You still research his case though. One day in your lab, while working on his case, lighten struck and combined with some chemicals you developed your power as the Flash."

The room is solemn. Flash looks devastated. "You're off your game, Bats." And no one was expecting that answer. "I'm not Barry Allen."

Batman wants to argue.

"But even if I was Barry Allen – the man you described – he sounds like he understands lost. His mother murdered supposedly at the hands of his father."

Batman sticks to his guns. "You're father killed your mother. That isn't lost. That's betrayal. You have a wife. That is gain. You are Barry Allen."

Flash just shakes his head. "Barry Allen, the second Flash, is dead. And if you've paid attention to the news lately his widow has disappeared without a trace. And I would know, as I've personally searched for her." He pauses and then to clarify in case he needs it he adds. "I'm the third Flash and I know lost and hatred, so what makes you special Batman?"

* * *

Several long hours later, it was decided and put into practice that the originally members would be open. Their name, address, and family members. Their past didn't have to be discussed but after long hours most of them came up anyways.

With another few hours of discussion the remaining members of the originally seven designed a program within their computers for the new members the League was gaining to use. They wouldn't need to be open with each other but they would need to be open with the leading members and a computer system was the only way they were going to remember all of them.

* * *

It's a struggle, but the members move on. For the most part the revelations in that meeting don't even come up, but sometimes they do. A small part of that sometimes is against their will but it's handled and the team not only moves on but becomes closer for it.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**: Depending on how I feel over the next few weeks I might make a companion piece to this where someone is talking to Flash about him standing up like that. I was thinking Batman or maybe GL. If it's Batman it will be about how Batman gains respect for Flash. Not sure yet.


	2. On Even Ground

**Title**: On Even Ground.  
**Word Count**: 1,104  
**Pairings**: None  
**Summary**: Flash and Batman talk some things out after the long meeting with the rest of the founding members.

* * *

Flash stood in the hallway of the Watchtower. He was looking out one of the bay windows with his weight leaning on one of the pillars in between the windows – the ones used for structural support of the wall.

He wasn't sure how long he was standing there. Time was so hard to keep track of with his mind. The speed force's constant pulling distorts time and if Flash doesn't pay attention he'll lose his grasp on it completely. He could remember the meeting being dismissed and then before leaving with Green Lantern – he was looking bad at the end of the meeting, Flash was sure he needed to talk about Hawkgirl – Superman called him back.

The Boy Scout ended up reprimanding Flash on his behavior towards Batman. And while Flash argued at first he began to understand what Superman was trying to get at. Flash's points might have had a good point in Batman's special treatment and how the League treated secret identity the young hero had not gone about in the best manner.

Superman said Flash needed to apologize. Flash agreed.

He had planned on finding the caped crusader as soon as he left the Superman's side, however he couldn't find him. If Batman was in his room, then he wasn't answering the door – at least not to Flash. It was probably for the better as Flash wasn't even sure what to say to the man.

He needed to figure out what to say. How to say it. For once, Flash- the talkative young man, simply wasn't sure how to use his mouth.

So Flash took a walk.

That walk ended with him looking out the window and losing himself in the beauty and complexity of the Earth seen below and the stars beyond that.

It was weird to be considered a hero. A hero like Uncle Barry was.

The third Flash, Wally West, had always looked up to his predecessor, Barry Allen. The man had been the growing boy's idol. It was Barry and Wally's aunt that saved the nine year old Wally from his broken home. They were the ones that taught him what a family was before they left. They taught him how to be a hero. And yet, it was still odd to be a hero.

To be a part of something so meaningful when – Wally's eyes hidden beneath his cowl scanned the dark space – he was such a small piece of the whole.

The whole was beautiful and simply right. That was why he could see the brighter side of things when his co-workers and friends couldn't. They weren't looking at it right. They looked at the parts. Too small. The world was a beautiful place. He wished people could see it that way.

Wally was sure that laughter and smiles made it easier for a person to see the world as a beautiful whole. It was a bit naïve he could admit, but even now, it's what always helped him so maybe it wasn't that naïve.

"You really aren't Barry?" Flash spun on his feet, surprise written on his face.

Batman stood three feet or so away from him on the far side of the hallway. A second to fully register his presence and then another for his words.

"Yeah." Flash nodded, "Like I said, I'm Wally West." Referring to the meeting.

Batman seem to take that in for a second, "You were Kid Flash; you lost your powers though."

Again, Flash nodded, "I never fully lost them – I just had to stop using them. They were killing me…"Flash trailed off a bit. He found himself looking down and out into the world below in memory. "Then Barry died and there was that Alien Invasion. Between that and the mess that Central and Keystone was in…I knew I needed to step up."

"And your powers…" Batman urged.

"The surge of power I used when I took the place as the Flash…it fixed – or rather modified my connection with the Speed Force." Flash laughed there was only a tint of bitterness to it. "In short, I got better."

Batman agreed silently. He followed Flash's gaze to the word below.

"How did I miss it?" The words might not have meant to be spoken aloud but they were. Flash looked up from the window towards Batman. He shrugged a bit.

"You were busy. Nightwing was giving you hell at the time." He paused, "I'm really glad you guys worked it out by the way." There was a look on Batman's face that left Flash knowing he needed to explain. "As Kid Flash I was friends with Robin, you know? We still talk on occasion. He helped me out when I stepped back into the running shoes."

There was silence for a single heartbeat. "He's a good kid."

Flash's face breaks into a smile as he agrees with the older hero. "One of the best."

They fall into an easy silence, neither one of them wants to break it. They both know there are still things they need to discuss. They need to clear the air about their pasts more than what was exposed in the meeting's discussing. They need to…what Superman had asked Flash to do comes to mind.

"I'm sorry." They catch gazes again, "I shouldn't have pressed you like I did. I shouldn't have pressed you about your past and made you out like the bad guy."

Batman seemed to think for a moment, to fully take in that statement. "You had a point, however you presented it. We are one team and trust, while fragile, is something a team needs especially one that goes into battle like we do." The statement wasn't a straight up acceptance of the apology nor was it an apology itself, but in Batman's little way it was a start.

That was all Flash wanted to hear. He wanted an acknowledgement of them being on even ground. That maybe, Flash was right in that meeting. Batman wasn't special but neither was anyone else in that room, in this hallway.

"Yeah…" Flash starts, "it's your turn to apologize you know?" The statement isn't serious. It's a jest. They both know it. They were on even ground right now.

Batman almost glares at the young hero, "I should have known you were once Kid Flash. I can see it now."

Flash laughed, "Yeah? Well, I guess I do leave an impression." He turns back to look down on the Earth. He feels rather than sees Batman taking a few steps to stand beside him taking in the same view.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N**: Just wanted to say thanks to everyone that reviewed the previous chapter and to everyone that does review this one - it means a lot to read them all. I hope you guys enjoy this continuation of the story.

This might leave some questions unanswered for some but I think it ties everything up well. Remember a lot of their past were discussed in the meeting and that they're both human. I've always had the idea that Wally is good at being open without saying much about himself. I've always like mystery but Batman does his surveillance well so I've always had difficulty reasoning out why he wouldn't know about Wally's past until I remember that Batman is not only human but a father. I don't know personally but I hear being a parent is a tough job especially when your kid - adopted or biological - decided he doesn't need you nor likes you. Can makes one a bit narrow-sighted.

I think I'm kinda rambling here. So I'll just hurry up and say thanks again. Hope you like it.

-8ami


End file.
